Wishes
by MLaw
Summary: Alexander Waverly gathers a few of his people in his conference room to share something very important with them.   A Saga-Series vignette  AU


"**Wishes"**

They stood around Alexander Waverly's conference table, over a dozen of his agents, section heads, as well as medical and secretarial staff...many of whom had been with the organization quite a long time and were among his favorites.

Each held a glass in their hand; some had champagne, others wine, scotch, whiskey, vodka and a select few held glasses of Aquitaine from the Old Man's private stash.

Waverly raised his glass, signalling the start of a tradition he had established long ago, but this time joining them for the occasion were spouses and significant others, including his own wife, Estelle. Times had indeed changed.

Though it was not quite Christmas yet, he had made it a habit to gather his people for an informal soiree of sorts towards the end of the year when things always seemed to slow down in the espionage world. Even Thrush seemed to slow down its activity during the holidays.

He was pleased to see his people smiling, and all in relatively good health. It has been a quiet few weeks, and surprisingly free of injury. All of his agents had returned intact from their assignments and that was a rare gift indeed.

Lisa Rogers stood beside his wife Estelle, as did Heather Mc Nabb, Wanda Ortiz, Pat. Adrienne, Stephanie, Rosemary, and Rose, Glenna, Aileen, Lesa, Michelle, Charlie, Tammy and so many other people dear to U.N.C.L.E.

Napoleon was with his wife Bella to his left and raised his glass of Johnny Walker Black Label first, as it was his right to begin as Chief Enforcement Agent.

"_Buon Natale e prospero per tutti noi,_" he said in Italian.

"_Frohe Weihnachten,_" Max Schneider uttered is toast in German, holding his Aquitaine aloft.

"_Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku._" said Agent Krupinski in Polish.

"_Joyeux Noelle,_" offered Lisa Rogers

"_Felice Navidad_," Wanda laughed.

"_Veselé Vánoce_," Heather said in Czechoslovakian.

"_Hyvää joulua_," The twin Walsh sisters uttered in Finnish, honoring their mother's people.

"Dr. Mansur spoke Hebrew and Yiddish, "_Hag molach Sameach v'Shanah Tovah and Ah Lichtige Chanuakah."_

"_Merî kurisumasu_," Tami Tanaka-Areu said in Japanese while her husband Branco chimed in Portuguese "_Feliz Natal_."

George Dennell was grinning from ear to ear as he said the words in Scots-Gaelic,"_Nollaig Chridheil_." He had learned it just for this night as no one knew that Dennell was a Scottish name.

"_Kalá hirstúyenna_" Christos Kalamatos said in Greek.

Each of them took their turn going round the room, raising their drinks in the toast.

"_Mele kalikimaka me ka hou'oli Makahiki hou_, " said Sammy Konukula the agent from Honolulu as he smiled, holding his glass high.

"_Natale Hilare_," one of the science people said in Latin, making a few of them chuckle.

"_Nadelik Lowen ha blydhen Nowydh Da_," Mark Slate added in Cornish.

"_God jul_," April smiled, speaking Swedish in honor of her maternal grandmother, her arm locked with her fiancé Johnathan Hart, as she held up her glass of Aquitaine.

Elliott Mc Gowan-Kuryakina was next in line and raised her glass of Tirconnell whiskey as she winked at her husband, then she spoke in Irish," _Nollaig shona dhaoibh agus athbhlian faoi mhaise dhaoibh."_

And then next it became Illya's turn as he stood to Waverly's right, he spoke out proudly in Russian raising his glass of Stolichnaya. "_С Рождеством_," then he added with an uncharacteristic smile, "_С наступающим Новым Годом."_

Lastly Alexander Waverly raised his glass of Aquitaine, looking over the the faces of these brave souls who surrounded him as he prepared to speak, honoring first his Scottish ancestry in his toast, then again in English.

"A blythe Yule an a Guid Hogmany, Happy Christmas to you all and a Healthy New Year. May this year to come be one of peace and prosperity for us all."

"Here here," his people called out to him as they raised their glasses one last time for the evening.

Suddenly the klaxons sounded, filling the air with that shrill sound.

"Oh dear," Waverly said calmly, " you've sat on the alarm control."

"Beg pardon." Estelle Waverly smiled impishly as she rolled her eyes like a guilty school girl. "A blessed Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all," she said loudly as she raised her glass of sherry.

"God bless us everyone." Waverly smiled, shutting off the alarm, just as Security rushed in with their weapons drawn. "Yes...God _bless_ us everyone," he repeated.


End file.
